The present invention relates to a flame and smoke shutoff system which isolates the area wherein a fire starts from neighboring areas by means of fire curtains to check the spread of flames and smoke.
Fire doors, fire shutters and the like have been heretofore used for this purpose. However, since the devices were usually made of metal, they had the possibility of injuring a person upon closure or trapping and killing persons left behind because they could not be easily opened once closed.